The Condemned Innocent
by Tigerlilly Claire
Summary: This fic is a death fic where Harry is betrayed and thrown in Azkaban for a crime he never commited.  As you can see I suck at summaries but I think my fic is better than this summary so please read it.


**Well this is my first fic so I'm sorry if its not very good. Any feedback is apreciated but please don't just tell me its terrible, try to give me some useful advise. Anyway I think I need a disclamer thingy so here it is- however much i might wish to, I do not own Harry Potter. I think that's all I need to say but if I've done it wrong please just tell me, anyway, enjoy my fic.**

The dark, cold floor cut into his front as he lay there, unmoving. He hadn't moved since he had been thrown in there two days ago. The emerald eyes once filled with life were now dull and empty. As the dementors approached the trial replayed its self over and over in his mind.

Flashback

Harry awoke in a small room with an auror staring him in the face. "Where am I? What's going on?"Harry asked as the auror continued to stare at him. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." Was the only reply Harry got. Before Harry could utter another word the auror hit him with a silencing spell. A couple of seconds later three more aurors entered and placed chains around his wrists and ankles. Harry, still drowsy from the steeping draft, put up no fight. They led him towards a court room. The same court room he had been tried in before. Courtroom 10.

After he had been placed in the chained chair there was a clinking and rattling as the chains sprung to life and bound him inplace, immobile. "This court is now in session, the person before me is accused of the murder of Ginny Weasley, who was on her way back from Hogsmead when Harry James Potter killed her in front of seven witnesses." Harry just stared with his mouth wide open. After that the trial was a blur. People came and said what they thought they had seen but all Harry could think was "Ginny's dead, Ginny's dead, Ginny's dead" over and over. Then he realised that he had been in the library that day and so couldn't have done it but when he tried to say so he was unable to because of the silencing spell. Fudge never even asked him what had happened, he just listened to the witnesses with a smug smirk on his face. When Fudge called for the vote no-one thought he was innocent, all hands were raised for guilty. As he was led out of the courtroom he saw the Weasley's and Hermione staring at him with hate burning in their eyes. They all threw hate filled comments at him and the last thing he heard before he woke in Azkaban was Ron yelling "I hope you die in there Potter. I hope you die listening to your mother's screams and Voldemort's laughter."

End flashback

At last the dementor moved on. Harry tuned onto his front and lay there panting. Each time he relived the trial he could feel himself trying to slip into the darkness because surely that was better than being sane and hurt repeatedly. Harry had been in the prison for nearly a week now and the dementors were affecting him worse each time they came round. Harry decided that he would leave his friends one last message before the darkness claimed him and he was lost to it. On to the wall he scratched:

_Ron I remember the last thing you said to me and you were wrong, I will not die to my mother's screams and Voldemort's laughter. I will die to your and Hermione's voices as they spit insults at me and accuse me of something I could never have done. I thought you and Hermione knew me better but obviously you do not. Your voices are the last voices I shall ever hear as my time draws to a close but I look forward to and will welcome the darkness. I shall see the only type of family that ever stayed true to me, so for that I almost thank you. I have decided that death is better than being part of the magical world as they also falsely imprisoned my godfather. Like godfather, like godson. _

_Signed _

_Harry James Potter_

_(The Condemned Innocent)_

The next day when a prison guard did his rounds he saw the body of The Boy-Who-Lived still and silent. Harry had taken his last breaths many hours ago, alone with no one to comfort the 16 year old boy. His last words were never heard.


End file.
